


Henry Is No Good

by Nadnerb



Category: The Prince of Tides (1991)
Genre: Abusive Father, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Refusing to Face Your Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Wingo decides to tell her brother Tom that she depises her father Henry and refuses to face her past and, last but not least, grieves over her other brother Luke. Meanwhile Tom once again is fighting with Sallie and may just go back to Susan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry Is No Good

**Author's Note:**

> This here is a follow-up to the 1991 film. Remember I own nothing as the film belongs to it's respectful copyright owners.

Tom has just finished an argument with Sallie and has once again walked out heading to a motel room. A few hours later he phones up Savannah. Savannah is then relieved to hear from Tom after all this time. "Tom where are you I have lots to tell you", Savannah explains. 

"I am at a motel on Highway 1, meet me there", Tom informs.

The next day Savannah arrives. Still medicated and unable to face her past. 

"Hey Tom, I have some secrets I have been waiting to tell you for so long", Savannah explains. "What are they", Tom asks.

"Will to name a few like Luke I despised Dad and I thought he was a monster and I didn't blame Luke for not taking his shit and I also realized that I shouldn't and you shouldn't face your past. We have to accept ourselves as victims", Savannah explains.

"So your saying that we shouldn't face our pasts", Tom replies.

"Yes that's right we shouldn't", Savannah replies. "Last but not least you should go back to New York and see Dr. Lowenstein".

"Will come to think of it, I just might do that and besides I think me and Sallie are going to divorce", Tom explains.

"You should do it", Savannah replies. END.


End file.
